


I Wanna Hold You So Much

by LadySolasta



Series: I Could Have Danced All Night [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, It's a little emotional guys, M/M, Schmoop, Song fic, but really, good memories, more feels-y than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySolasta/pseuds/LadySolasta
Summary: Stiles remembers his mom dancing to music all the time, and watching his parents in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered part of the same universe as Made For You & Made, but it really stands alone. I was inspired by a friend's headcannon of Stiles' mom always dancing to music whenever she was doing anything, and this came of it.
> 
> This is also unbeta'd, so abuse of grammar, punctuation (mostly commas), and I jump tenses at the end a bit.  
> I might add to this, but as of right now it is complete.

For as long as Stiles could remember, his mom always had the radio or the old record player going when she was baking or cleaning or doing whatever she was doing, and she was always dancing to the music. It was sometimes coordinated dances, like a foxtrot, or just moved with the rhythm, and Stiles was always entranced by watching her. He remembers watching as she dusted and vacuumed and prepped for Christmas singing all the songs on the radio, and stiles remembers singing along with her, especially to _Baby It’s Cold Outside_.

 

Stiles loved dancing with his mom when she would pull him from the couch and spin him around laughing as whatever song was playing at the time, and dancing to the music rather than a set dance move. Dancing and music was how Stiles remembers showing emotion and affection between his family. He remembers going to spend holidays with his dad’s family, and all the cousins were running around and playing made up games to the music, Stiles’ favorite had to be the ‘freeze leap frog’ where everyone leapt over each other until the music stopped and you had to hold the position until someone turned the radio back up.

 

Stiles also remembers going inside and dancing with his grandmother because she felt like it and Grandpa was busy in the kitchen, and Stiles was all too happy to oblige her. He remembers hearing the camera shutter click and his mom giggling at the sight before flouncing away to take more photos of the happy moments.

 

Stiles favorite memory of dancing is between his parents. One day, when Stiles had gone home sick from school, his mom had put him on the couch with the big old patchwork quilt that her grandmother had made and given to her cuddled around him while he dozed on and off with the soup and ginger ale on the low table. He remembers hearing her start the preparations for the dessert and dinner. Stiles also vaguely remembers hearing his dad come home and feeling the large, warm hand on his head before leaving, presumably to his mother. Stiles remembers hearing that little old radio in the kitchen crank up and the voice of Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons come through, and he remembers getting up and going to the kitchen entryway to see his dad spin his mom around the kitchen, singing along to the music.

 

Stiles remembers thinking that they look so happy, and that he wanted that someday. He wanted to feel loved and cherished they way his mom must have when his dad looked at her, he wanted to love someone as fiercely has his dad loved his mom. Stiles wanted someone to surprise him with flowers just because, and dance to music because it made them happy and because they were so in love, that dancing was the only way to show just how much they loved each other.

 

And now, Stiles has that. He has someone who loves him so much that he can’t help but love them so fiercely it sometimes scares him. Stiles turns on the old radio that his mother loved so much, and the beginnings of _Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You_ come through and brings a smile to his face as he remembers his mom and dad dancing in the kitchen when he was a boy. Stiles starts humming and swaying to the music as he puts down his lesson plans for his kids the next day and gets started on dinner.

A few moments later he feels strong arms wrap around him and sway them both together and a familiar voice starts singing along to the song. Stiles laughs and turns in Peter’s embrace, kissing the man and pulling them both to the middle of the kitchen and properly dancing to upbeat music. After the song has ended, Stiles leans his head against Peter’s shoulder, content to just sway to the music playing. He feels Peter’s rumble of pleasure at holding Stiles more than he hears it, and feels the soft kisses Peter plant’s on his head and Stiles smiles, knowing in this moment he had what his parents had so many years ago in that kitchen, that one random day.

  
Stiles was blissfully in love and happy to stay right in this moment forever. 


End file.
